Running out Quickly, Coming Home Swiftly
by writing-you-a-love-song
Summary: What if the La Push Pack had a secret, a forgotton alpha female wolf. What will the female find when she returns to help her pack after being away for so long? Setting: right before the end of eclipse, mild spoilers. Rated T for some language. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I walked closely to Sam. He and I were the only two werewolves right now. I breathed slowly and deeply. Sam smoothed down my long blonde hair with his large and warm hands. He kissed the back of my head as I let out a large and painful breath.

"Shh. Lena, its okay. Its all over now. All the pain, confusion, its done." I looked up to his face. It was calm and concerned. His short, spiked black hair let me see his tender caring eyes. I felt safe and warm in his large shadow.

I pushed back the tears from my forest green eyes. Three days ago, I was normal. And now, I was a werewolf. My face was hot from the pain of the first transformation. I can remember screaming and tears flowing from my eyes. I wanted to tear away at my skin, to get the pain away from me. Yesterday, all I had wanted to do was curl up into a ball and die, but now I had to press forward. Three days ago, my boyfriend was in a car accident, he died in a head on collision with a drunk driver. That's what brought on my transformation. The pain and lonliness of losing him. Atleast… that's Sam's theory. Now, I had to be strong. I was the alpha female of our tiny pack. A leader. Sam said the pack would grow soon, and I had to be at my very best, my strongest.

We continued walking down the little path of La Push. It wasn't long until there were three of us, then four, then five. Sam said he still felt the pack would grow. That's when that night came.

"Lena, I need to speak with you. Well, we all do." Sam said calmly, but his dark eyes said otherwise. The pack was gathered around a small table. I skipped into the kitchen, looking around at my brothers. They were quite large, especially compared to me. I was the tiniest wolf in the pack. I took the empty chair at the head of the table, my usual spot.

"Okay Sam!" I tried to sound cheerful.

"Look, you are very important to me, to all of us. We couldn't bear to have anything happen to you. You are our only female, it's our duty to protect you. Don't take this the wrong way, but we need you not to fight."

"Okay. I won't come with you tonight. Easy. I can sit this one out boys, don't worry about me."

"Lena," Sam's voice was stern now."That's not what I meant. I mean, you won't fight tonight. Not now, not ever. You are far to precious."

"WHAT!" I was utterly furious. My face burned with anger. "This is absurd! Ridiculous! You cannot tell me that I'm not allowed to fight! It's my nature! It's in my blood!"

"It is to protect you Lena."

"I do not need to be protected Sam! I am strong! I can hold my own against vampires! Don't do this to me! Do not deny me this!" A lump jumped into my throat. "What if something happened to one of you? Am I just meant to stay at home like the army wife waiting to hear of the death of her husband? NO! Sam no! What you are asking me is stupid!"

"I am asking for you to let us protect you. I am asking you to cooperate. To back down." He was in my face. His eyes were kind and concerned. But anger was fuming through my body.

"So, I will never be able to fight with you? Ever?" I looked around at them all. My last plea.

"No." Sam spoke with regret. It sounded like he wished he didn't have to do this to me.

I clenched my fists. My face red with tears streaming down my cheeks. They would not deny me the chance to fight. They would not do this to me.

"FINE!" I spat. I kicked the table and ran for the door. I nearly tore the swinging thing off the henges and I heard it slam behind me. I could hear all of them running now. So I transformed to my sand-colored wolf form, and just ran. It was all I could do.

"Lena, please come back!" Quill thought through a torn mind.

"Len, we can't lose you." Jacob's low voice boomed in my head.

"Please we need you." Sam whispered with a final plea. I was too hurt to turn back.

"DO NOT FOLLOW ME YOU DOGS!!! STUPID PUPS!" I thought my hardest so it would be as if I was screaming in their ears. I ran as hard as I could, I left my home, my family, and Lena Hale behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dream**

"Seth.. SETH WAKE UP!" Leah shouted at her brother. Her long shoulder length brown hair falling into her eyes and her brown eyes were blazing with anger.

"What the.. What Leah?" Seth sturred, rubbing his sea green eyes. He was having a very good dream.

"You were dreaming again. Very vivid. And I should know. You wanna know _why_?" Leah sounded pissed. She gave Seth a very angry look.

"Why Leah?" Seth's voice was annoyed.

"BECAUSE I HAD IT TOO!"

"Woah Leah. You did not have to tell me you liked girls. You are my sister, but I did not need to know that." Seth grinned, pleased with the look his response gave his sister. Leah stood there for a minute. Her mouth hanging open. Closing it she hit Seth upside the head.

"OW!"

"Hmph! That's what you get stuuuupid! No I do not like girls! Thank you very much. I had the same dream you did because we see what the other thinks. I am a werewolf too you know. Anyway. Who is that girl? I have never seen her ever in my entire life."

Seth pondered the answer to his sister's question. "Sam says her name is Lena. She was the alpha female in our pack." Seth almost regretted saying that this Lena was the alpha female. Leah always thought she was the only female wolf. But instead of questioning her brother, Leah just continued to listen. "About two years ago, she left the pack. They refused to let her fight some vampires. The pack was small then, and they were afraid she would get hurt. Instead of making her sit out one fight, they told her she would have to sit out on every fight. Well she got pissed and ran away."

"Huh. Can't blame her. I might do the same. I like fighting. I'm fast." Leah said jabbing at the air with her fists. Seth couldn't deny it. It was quite hard to make a hit on Leah. Sometimes though, she could be very dumb.

"Well there you have it. Anything else."

"Yeah." Leah responded. Seth snorted, he shouldn't have asked. Leah just glared at him as she asked her question. "Do you like her? I mean can you imprint on a dream? Usually we only dream of those we imprint on right?"

"I don't really know sis. Sam thinks I might have, but we've never heard of imprinting solely on a dream. But I can't stop thinking about her. I worry about her. She's been gone over a year. And I don't even know if she is alive. Weird huh? But, Sam also says imprinting can be different for everyone. All he says is that no matter what, the entire universe seems to be spinning around that one person. Nothing else matters. You will be whatever they need you to be, whatever they want you to be. And no matter what the cost, you love them unconditionally, with everything you have. I think that it's happening to me."

"Uh-huh… Oh. Little brother! You are only 15! Don't go getting married too soon!," Leah said as she threw herself into her brother's lap. "Well, I'm off to bed!" Leah breathed leaping to her feet. "Dream sweet Lena dreams lover wolf boy!" Leah giggled as she shut the door behind her.

Seth rolled back over. And he began to wonder if Lena was alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

I ran as fast as I could manage, as fast as my wolf legs would allow. I felt my lungs pumping, and I could hear my breath coming fast. I knew there was a chance none of them would remember me, but deep down in my heart I knew none of that mattered. All that mattered was that they needed me. I could not imagine losing one of them. To hear of the event through chain of thought alone would be something I could not bear. I pushed the thought away, I knew it would only hender my strength. I shoved it to the farest recesses of my mind. I just ran, forcing the lump in my throat down. I shouldn't have thought of losing a piece of my family. It only made things harder. I ran as fast as I could, my legs pumping faster than when I had run away. Despite my horrible thoughts and the bitter could I had to get to them in time. All week I had dreamed of something aweful happening to one of them.

Since the day I listened to the pack's plan to fight an army of newborn vampires, all I could think about was the fact that I had to be with my pack, to help in any way I could. The thought of losing one of them sickend me. I spat at the ground when I thought of a band of heartless leeches attacking my home my friends, my family.

This time, I would not be thought of as a distraction, something to get in the way. I would not be a danger to the pack. I would be an ally. Besides, there is another female with them now. Her name is Leah Clearwater, and if she is fighting I sure as hell am too.

Finally I reached the clearing.

I saw Sam first. I would recognize his black fur anywhere. He had grown, he was so much bigger now. And stronger too I thought, watching him snap a vampire's torso in two. My eyes widened as I saw a rust colored wolf being thrown against a tree, a vampire was running toward him now. I took off, it was Jacob, he wouldn't have had time to heal just yet. I lept into the air grabbing the vampire's arm in my teeth and throwing it into a pile of rocks.

"Thanks Seth!" Jacob thought looking up at me.

"Seth?" I wispered so quietly, only I could hear myself think.

I continued to look around watching the fight. It was vampire on vampire, and wolf on vampire. It excited me. It was the thing I had tried to tell the pack. Some vampires can be our allies, some vampires can be trusted. Then Sam looked at me. I thought he would be happy to see me. But I was wrong.

"Seth?!?! What the hell are you doing here? You are supposed to be with Edward and Bella!"

"Who?" I thought. Whoever this Edward was, he needed me. And all I wanted to do was fight.

"Where Sam? Where?" I spat.

"Up on the cliff you idiot! Where you are meant to be! Now GO! Edward can't handle two vicious vampires and protect Bella! Run Seth! RUN!" Sam yelled. His voice was tired and strained. I knew he was fighting hard.

But I could not run. My legs felt like jello for some reason. And then it hit me. Why, why were Sam and Jacob calling me Seth? It didn't make sense. Why didn't Sam recognize me or atleast my voice? I gritted my sharp teeth and squeezed my burning eyes shut. I know this was a possibiliy. It hurt to realize that I had been forgotton. But the pain rushed through me slowly because they thought I was someone else. I shook my head, trying to come back to reality. I was here to fight, not cry over something stupid. Once again I forced the lump back down into my stomach. I swallowed hard and ran at full speed to my destination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

It took only a moment to reach the cliff. I saw a male vampire protecting a human girl. The girl, she was average, I couldn't imagine why the vampire was protecting her so intensly. He was much to perfect for her human characteristics.

Edward was in a fighting stance, his bronze hair was messy and untidy, but it fit him beautifully. It was hanging in his topaz eyes. His jawline was smooth, his muscles matched to fit his body. He was the very definition of perfect to human eyes. Bella, didn't seem to fit Edward. Compared to the god like creature she was insignificant. Her brown hair was tangled into a mess flowing in her face from the wind. She was much too pale, and her heart-shaped face was full of utter fear.

"You will never hurt her Victoria!" Edward spat at a catlike creature. The female vampire didn't even seem real. Her hair was like flames whirrling about her head. She had a cruel beauty about her that had me gawking. "You know I won't let that happen Victoria. But humor me, and try" Edward continued slyly. His voice was crisp and he was very sure of himself.

Victoria just stared at Edward a while. Smiling a cruel gorgeous smile. Everything about her terrifyingly perfect. Soon she moved, and began dancing around forcing me to close in toward Edward. Edward kept his stance his eyes never leaving Victoria and her cruel perfection. My tail swept Edward's leg. Victoria looked at me, the back toward Edward.

"Ha! No Victoria, he won't turn on me, and I won't turn on him." Edward gave a cunning smile. "You gave us a great ally Victoria. All by coming after Bella. Big mistake."

Again, hurt and pain washed through me. Edward, like everyone else thought I was Seth. Anger rushed through me this time.

"Did you take care of Rhiley?" It was Edward. Speaking in my head.

"Huh? Who is Rhiley?"

"Seth what is wrong with you? ARE YOU INSANE?" He was angry this time.

"Shit, Edward. He's crazy! I can't do anything." It was a new voice. I had never heard it before. But I liked it. It was an angelic voice, calm but in pain. Whoever this was had been hurt.

I looked around for the source of the voice. A sand-colored wolf came limping through the woods. I looked at the large wolf, intrigued. I felt like I was staring into a mirror. This wolf looked _just like me_. But how was that possible? All wolves looked different, but this wolf was identical to myself.

I smelled another vampire, other than Victoria, coming through the woods. I turned around to see a blond vampire running toward the sand-colored wolf. The vampire's hands were curled into sharp talons his teeth were barred. The wolf would have no time to get away.

"NO!" I thought. I didn't know why, but all of a sudden, I cared deeply for this other wolf I had never met. It was more than I had ever cared for anyone before. I looked into the wolf's eyes. One look was all it took. He looke horribly hurt. All I could think about was him. Him and his safety.

Without thinking twice I was runnig toward the blonde vampire. I leapt at him with a large growl. I ripped off one of his legs as he made a last attempt at the sand-colored wolf.

As I watched the vampire wriggle in pain, I saw Edward make a run toward Bella taking a sharp rock from her hand. I heard a horrible noise. It was so aweful it made me want to burst into tears and die. I looked behind me and watched in horror as Victoria bit the sand-colored wolf. The wolf had been too hurt to get away. He had been unable to heal.

She looked at the wolf as it wimpered and tried to get away. She started to make her

Next attack on the injured wolf, but I would not let that happen. I ran infront of the other wolf and growled. I bared my teeth. I was going to protect this wolf with my life. I suddenly felt as if my entire universe was spinning around this one being.

Victoria let out an ice cold laugh that sent shivers up my spine. I pinned my ears to my head to block it out. I backed closer the the wolf, _my_ wolf.

While she was laughing Edward grabbed Victoria by the hair, and with one swift movement Victoria's head was no longer attached to her body. Bella sat on the cliff, horrified.

"Get Rhiley… tear him.. to pieces.. Hurry Lena." The wolf spoke slowly and with pain. "I'm Seth." He huddled himself together. I nodded at him, fighting yet another lump in my throat. Seth started shaking.

I just stared at him for a moment. Once again my feet were glued in their spot. Why was I sad? I had never heard of this "Seth" before. All I wanted to do was lay with him, comfort him, hold hime. I just wanted to let him know everything would be okay. As a wolf he could heal fast, but he was bitten, I didn't know what would happen.

I mustered my strength and went to work dismantelling Riley and gathering the pieces Seth had left behind, taking them to Edward to burn. Tears felt like they were about to boil over in my eyes, and my breath came out in gasps.

"He was bitten, by Victoria."I thought to Edward. The lump in my throat was growing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3**

"SHIT!" I heard them all say at once. The sound of their screams made my head spin. The whole pack. I hadn't meant for them all to hear. I had been so worried aobut Seth, I couldn't keep my thoughts quiet.

"Who the hell are you wolf girl, and where are you? If you hurt anyone other that our enemies, I WILL KILL YOU." Sam spoke with acid in his voice. It cut right through me, stinging everywhere. But atleast now, he knew I was a girl.

I tried to stay calm, "Relax Sam. My name is Lena. Sam, you know me, the runaway alpha female, remember? I can follow the pack's thoughts. I couldn't just let you go in alone. I'm on the cliff where you told me to be. Seth.. he was bitten by Victoria. Bella felt the need to cut herself for some reason, and Edward tried to stop her. I was fighting Rhiley. Seth was already hurt. I.. I .. couldn't get there in time. I'm sorry… what should I do?" I could barely breath and my head was pounding.

"Stay with Seth, I think you two are closer than you think. We are coming to find you. Edward, your family needs you and Bella, someone is coming they say. Lena, see if you can get Seth to change in to a human. You do the same if you can. Stay with him Lena, don't leave him." Sam said kindly.

Edward scooped up Bella and carried her down to the clearing. I ran into the woods and changed, putting on clothes as I walked back to Seth. He looked aweful, like he had been tortured. The glow in his eyes was slowly dieing.

I ran to Seth. My tears finally boiled over and I buried my face into his warm neck.

"NO! Seth! No no no! Please stay with me. Please. Please." I stroked his head. "I won't leave you, I swear. Can you change back.. into a human?" He looked at me with an awestruck face my words were coming in gasps, tears were blocking my vision. Pain flooded my entire body. I could not imagine being without Seth. He groanded. It took all he had to change back, I threw a blanket over him to keep him warm. He looked up at me, his light green eyes loosing their flame, and collapsed into my arms. He wasn't very dark skinned, I was darker than he was. I stroked his brown hair, pushing it out of his eyes. His breathing was becoming heavy and hard. He clenched the back of my shirt in his hands, fighting the pain of the venom.

"Can you.. suck out the… venom?" Seth spoke with wispers and gasps of breath. His jaw was clenched.

Tears flowed from my eyes. I held his face in my hands, touching his forehead with the tip of my finger, terrified to hurt him. He looked so pale, and he was far to cold for a wolf. His eyes looked heavy. He was struggling to keep them open.

"Seth! Where? Where did she bite you?" I looked at him almost panicking.

"My arm… God it burns! My arm is on FIRE!" He gasped for breath and grabbed at his arm.

I held Seth on the ground and grabbed his arm. I started to suck out the venom. It was hard. Seth would not be still. And since he was a male, he was naturally stronger than I.

"Don't drink it! Spit it out!" Seth looked at me nervously.

I rolled my eyes. Because I _wanted_ to drink vampire venom. It tasted _so_ good after all, and vampires _smelled_ remarkable. I sucked up the poison until all I could tast was blood. I coughed and spat out the very last of the aweful taste. Finally Seth breathed normally, sweat rolling down his arms. I stroked his cheek, as he lifted his hand to my cheek, holding my face. The pack came running up the hill then, all in human form.

"We need to get him home." Sam said stearnly.

"No wait. Lena, you promised, don't leave." Seth begged as Jacob picked him up. He wriggled to face me.

I grabbed Seth's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "I'm right here Seth. I won't leave, I promise." I smiled sweetly at him, and he grinned back and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

I stayed with Seth every second of every day and night. When his sleep would become restless I would wipe his forhead with cold washclothes or stroke his cheek lightly with my fingers.

After three days, he woke up.

"Morning sleepyhead!" I said once again stroking his cheek.

"How long have I slept?" Seth asked kissing the inside of my free wrist.

"Far too long." I responded. "Guys, he's waking up." I thought to the pack.

"Mmm, I could get very used to this." He wispered tenderly, pushing a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

"Oh could you?" I teased back. He put a hand on my neck and pulled me down for what I thought would be a kiss, or a hug. I didn't really know. I had technically only known Seth for three days, but I really cared for him. I had a lot of time to think. He was young, and I was two years older than he was, but being with him, didn't seem to matter. I could feel his body heat as the space between us became smaller.

Just as we were about to touch, the door burst open. Seth and I were apart in a split second.

Leah lead the way, bouncing into the room, her brown hair flowing, she was followed by everyone. I smiled as I looked around at my family.

"SETH!!" Leah squealed as she threw herself as him.

"Great. Just great. Of course _I_ would imprint the wolf who has a girlfriend. Ugh.. and he was flirting back too! Oh he is _so_ going to get it!" I thought agrily.

"Leah. Leah. LEAH! Get.. off.. of.. ME! You are _so_ annoying!" His hands were flying everywhere to loosen his sister's grip on his waist.

"Ha!" Jacob boomed with laughter, pulling Leah off. "That's what you get for having a sister Seth." Then Jacob winked at me.

Seth pushed Leah off and stood up. In two steps he was at my side, his arm around my waist. He looked down on me and smiled a huge happy grin. He was a lot taller than me, and lanky too. I only came to his shoulder.

"Everyone," he spoke as if he was leading a meeting, "this is Lena. A lot of you know her, but I want you to meet her officially. Lena, the pack. The pack Lena." He smiled proudly. Like I was a trophy. It made me feel happy and warm.

But I was confused. I didn't understand why he was re-introducing me to people I already knew. "What?" I asked.

He turned to face me and took my face in his large warm hands.

"Oh," Seth laughed, "I'm introducing you as my girlfriend." I smiled at the sound of being his girlfriend.

"Lena," he continued, "I have dreamed about you everyday since I became a wolf. Everytime I closed my eyes, I saw you." He touched his fingers to my cheek and smiled. His smile made me melt. His eyes made me breathless. His touch made my heart pound and my body tingle. I closed my eyes for a moment and looked back up at him. He chuckled and mouthed 'breathe.' I could not believe this boy had made me forget to breathe.

"I didn't know who you were. But the others saw my dream, and they had seen you. They told me you were the alpha female of the pack and your name was Lena. The only other thing that I knew was that you were extreamely beautiful, and I had imprinted on you in a dream."

"Oh." I smiled. It was all I could manage to say. Seth was perfect. He pulled me into a bear hug and kissed me on the forehead, then my nose, and then my lips. When he kissed me it was the absolute perfect first kiss. It was sweet, tender, and full of passion. It was warm and soft. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Seth placed one hand at the small of my back, the other was knotted into my hair. He pulled me closer to him. His lips never left my skin even when we weren't kissing. He moved from my lips, to my neck, to my ear. He paused.

"This is better than I imagined," he wispered. We stopped kissing and stuck our forheads together, smiling.

"Mmm, that was nice," I said.

"Are you done?" Leah said. She was the only one who had stayed in Seth's room, the rest of the pack was gone. I could tell she did not like me with her brother. There was a hint of discust in her voice.

"Well you didn't have to watch." I smiled smugishly at Seth's response. Seth laughed, scooped me into his arms and plopped me onto the bed. Then he turned to face Leah.

"Out!" he ordered, shoving Leah out the door. He closed it behind him.


End file.
